


【源声】红背心X下车时匆忙系扣子

by Stsss_33



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: #源声# #masiwoon# 无责任现实向R18脑洞《红背心X下车时匆忙系扣子》梗 by三叹三声收——————崔始源 × 金钟云——————#180630仁川→马尼拉送机#  #size偏大的红背心##马云(看起来像是)同款#  #下车后一边走路一边扣衣服##图文配合食用更佳#*马云初试水，我爱马云；*两人交往\暧昧期设定；*无脑肉，擦边球，OOC，苏白甜；*不怎么会写现代文，轻拍；*请勿上升真人。*（什么r18啊其实就只有一个吻x）
Relationships: 源声
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【源声】红背心X下车时匆忙系扣子

/// ///

金钟云逆着光，倚在柔软的皮质座椅上，被车窗外下午三点半的阳光晒得有些昏昏欲睡。

从身旁男人的角度看过去，他眯着细长的眼睛，像一只慵懒的猫咪。栗色的发丝镀上了一层金灿灿的阳光，让他整个人看起来温柔无比。

崔始源忍不住伸手去捉他身上的光点。

也不知碰到了哪，金钟云立即受惊的猫咪一样抖了一抖，浑身的毛儿都炸了起来，戴着口罩看不清表情，只露出一双狭长的眼睛凌厉地瞪过去。

却听崔始源说：“哥，为什么穿我的衣服？”

还用手指挑开他没有扣好的黑色外套，拨了拨里头那件暗红色的背心。

雪白的肤色和秾艳的酒红交织，让金钟云看起来好似被裹在馥郁酒液中的一颗奶糖。

崔始源的体温偏高，指节有意无意地触碰到胸前敏感的皮肤，金钟云一阵瑟缩。

他嘴唇翕张，却半天也没蹦出一个字来。

始源确实有一件红色背心，经常在户外运动的时候穿，上个月友人还替他拍了一张朝气蓬勃的照片发在SNS上。尽管金钟云笑话了始源过于真实的照片，不过看见他背心上颜色略深的汗渍，居然不禁回想起演唱会上，被他带着一身汗味用力拥抱时的心悸。

他想辩解，不过是一件随处可见的基础款纯色背心而已。但是这穿在身上时空空荡荡、明显不是自己的尺码的样子……

“哥就那么喜欢我吗？”

金钟云闻言一愣。得亏这是在始源自己的私家车上，他才敢这么肆无忌惮地打直球——如此带着侵略性地想要来撕开自己、撕开那层只要面对他就几乎溃不成军的伪装。

他喉结上下滚动，别过脸去，长长的睫毛掩不住眸子里写满的慌张。

“不喜欢。”

密闭的车厢里，突地这样一句话，就像加了一层空间混响特效似的。

震得他自己都怔了一下。在那一瞬间，还以为自己说了谎。

——还好戴着口罩。

不然就要被全世界发现，自己忍不住勾起的唇角了。

崔始源宠溺又无奈地轻笑一声，陡然欺身上前，不给那人反应的时间，也不给他欺骗自己机会——扯下他掩盖住所有小表情的白色口罩，略有些用力地含住他微张的小嘴。

金钟云没有上妆的脸看起来十分干净可爱，素颜时有着与实际年龄不符的稚气少年感。

没有擦口红的嘴是自然的蜜粉色，略有些干燥。

他被这人不按常理出牌的举动吓了一跳，暗骂一声，反射性地偏头躲过去，用手背反复擦拭嘴唇。根本没想到，这个举动只会让本已经被吻得湿润的唇，染上愈发冶红的糜艳颜色。

崔始源盯着他尖尖的唇珠，眸色一深，捏住他的后颈，不由分说地再一次啃上去。

“……唔！”

快要被淹没了……被、他身上强势的海盐香。

始源的指尖摩挲他后颈处柔软的发尾，像呼噜猫儿一样，顷刻金钟云就完全软在了他的怀里。

他轻咬他饱满粉嫩的下唇，用炙热的舌尖逗弄小巧的唇珠，一寸一寸勾勒他好看的唇形。不知怎的，忽然想起当年强仁在KTR里说过，艺声的下嘴唇像樱桃一样。

尝起来，倒是比樱桃还要甜上几分。

二人唇舌相接，粘腻的水声在窄小的空间里被一再放大，就响在自己耳边，让金钟云隐秘的心思无所遁形。

他的手抵在始源肩头不断推拒，却拦不住那只不老实的手一拨一挑，就将自己的扣子轻巧解开，外头黑色的衬衫大大敞开，里面红色的背心在动作间早就皱成了一团，堆在胸前，露出一截精瘦的腰肢来。

崔始源抚上他的腰窝，逗弄他可爱的肚脐，耳边是“呜呜”的甜腻闷哼，惹得他下腹猛一下抽紧，皱着眉暂且松开了金钟云的唇。两人喘息着对望一眼，妄想在这一秒钟的时间里找到一点理智的踪迹。

然而不行。

金钟云的皮肤柔滑地似是能吸附手掌，崔始源哪还顾得着找回理智，握住他的窄腰就把人往上一举，旋身抱在身上，换来怀里人“啊”地一声惊喘，接着声音又都被唇舌堵了回来。

金钟云的腰最是敏感，平时成员随手戳戳碰碰他都能弹三米远，更别说现在被这样色情地揉捏抚摸……差点就要泄了。

心脏“怦怦怦怦”地在胸膛里跳动着，呻吟憋在喉口宣泄不出，他涨红了脸，好看的眉毛锁得紧紧，指尖死死掐进崔始源的肩头。

口腔被肆意侵入，舔舐过齿列、再纠缠舌叶，唾液不自主地顺着嘴角淌下来，沾得金钟云漂亮的尖下巴上晶晶亮的。

——他完全被吻晕了。眉头高耸，脸颊发热，眼尾像曳了一笔玫瑰色一般让人心动。张着嘴、仰着头，一声声的喘息中溢出小猫一样细弱的呻吟。

他不由得懊恼，崔始源这小子，吻技高超到完全叫人招架不住，太可恶了……

“哥真甜。”

崔始源一边喘粗气一边动情道。

金钟云五指插入发根，一把撩开汗湿的额发，被吻肿的嘴无意识地撅起来：“……说什么蠢话。”

男人微微仰起脸看他露出的光洁的额头，感觉心脏霎时被滚烫如岩浆的沸血充盈，忍不住晃了晃双腿，被抱坐在他大腿上的金钟云一阵乱颠，说话声都带了色情浪荡的尾音，柔哑的沙嗓在此时此刻简直如催情药一般。

崔始源狠狠捏着他的侧腰，咬紧牙关忍耐叫嚣的情欲，却温柔地吻上他眼睛里的星星，吻去他睫毛上的泪花，一路又吻过鼻尖、唇角，和金钟云湿漉漉的下颌。

正准备继续刚才那个充满色欲的吻时，车外隐隐传来一阵粉丝的尖叫声。

疾驰的车也缓缓停了下来。

金钟云如梦初醒，眼疾手快地打开崔始源作乱的手。一低头就见自己衣衫凌乱，一副被玩弄过的糟糕模样，“啧”了一声，小手扑腾扑腾慌忙地才拉好衣服，经纪人好巧不巧正将滑门拉开。

“你们到啦？哎，你……”经纪人一抬眼，对上金钟云一双潋滟的眸子。

他额发撩起，脸颊酡红，鼻尖缀着细密的汗珠，嘴唇微微有些肿，水润红艳得像是刚涂了唇蜜；眼睛湿湿的、略带惊诧地这么一望过来，无端带着色气感。

以经纪人的直男思维倒是想不到别处去，只有点纳闷，还没等他多问，下一秒崔始源就霸道地替金钟云拉上口罩，看了看他哥桃花一样的粉嘟嘟的脸，又觉得不对，胡乱扒下他的前发，让长长的刘海遮住漂亮的眼睛。

然而在细碎刘海之间，隐约漏出的眸光，只让他看起来比之前更禁欲诱人了。

真是糟糕。

不远处就是粉丝长枪大炮在等着送机，金钟云一想方才车内的荒唐事，顿觉窘迫，拂开始源的手，提上包一面佯作镇定地将外套扣子一颗颗扣上，一面往机场大厅疾步走去。

FIN.


End file.
